This invention relates generally to ladder trays and, more particularly, to an accessory tray which can be attached to the fold-out shelf of a stepladder for holding paint cans, paint trays, tools, and the like.
Painters, carpenters, and other tradesmen often utilize stepladders to accomplish their work. The problem of safely holding and using many tools and accessories while standing on the ladder is frequently experienced by such workers. Accordingly, workers must either make frequent trips up and down the ladder to obtain necessary items or attempt to carry everything up the ladder at the same time.
Various trays have been proposed in their prior art which can attach to or rest upon stepladders. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, some such devices are not particularly adapted to be securely mounted to the fold-out shelf of the stepladder. Other devices are relatively complex in construction or in the mode of attachment to a stepladder. Further, prior devices adapted for attachment to the shelf of a stepladder effectively preclude the use of a roller paint tray. Finally, prior devices generally will not remain level when removed from the stepladder and placed on a level surface, due to the presence of various mechanisms employed to attach the tray to the stepladder. This makes it difficult to maintain levels of paint or other liquids which may have been placed on the accessory tray either in preparation for ascending the stepladder or upon descent from the stepladder.
It is therefore desirable to have a stepladder accessory tray for holding tools and materials which can be quickly and conveniently mounted to or removed from the shelf of a stepladder. It is also desirable to have a stepladder tray which is adapted to hold a conventional roller paint tray. It is further desirable to have a stepladder accessory tray which will remain level on a broad surface so that it can be loaded in preparation to ascending the ladder with the tray in hand.
In response thereto, I have invented a stepladder accessory tray which comprises a panel configured to extend about the front and sides of a stepladder when attached thereto, thus enhancing the storage capacity and convenience of the tray. The tray further includes an upstanding lip extending about the peripheral edges which prevents tools and materials from sliding off the tray. The lip presents notches particularly adapted to secure the clips and pan of a roller-type paint tray to the accessory tray. A clamping assembly is integrally attached to the underside of the panel for mounting the tray to the fold-out shelf of a stepladder. A plurality of legs is also provided to maintain the surface of the tray in a horizontal position whenever it is removed from the stepladder and placed on a level surface. The legs extend a distance sufficient to prevent the clamping assembly from touching the level surface and causing the tray to rock.
The clamping assembly comprises a first arm normal to the bottom side of the panel and a second arm attached to the free end thereof and rearwardly extending parallel to the panel. Accordingly, the tray is mounted to a stepladder by slidably engaging the space between the second arm and panel with the fold-out shelf or other thin planar surface of the stepladder. The position of the tray is then secured with a fastener screwably extending through the second arm into a friction fit relationship with the shelf.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a stepladder accessory tray which mounts to the fold-out shelf of a stepladder for holding tools, materials, and accessories at an elevated height.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stepladder accessory tray, as aforesaid, which can also be mounted to the top step of the stepladder.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a stepladder accessory tray, as aforesaid, which provides storage and support surfaces about the front and sides of the ladder.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a stepladder accessory tray, as aforesaid, which is adapted to prevent tools or materials from rolling or sliding off of the tray.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an accessory tray, as aforesaid, which can securely support a roller paint tray thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stepladder accessory tray having a large surface area relative to the stepladder""s fold-out shelf.
A further object of this invention is to provide an accessory tray, as aforesaid, which can be quickly and easily mounted to a stepladder.
A further object of this invention is to provide an accessory tray which will maintain a horizontal and stable orientation whenever it is removed from the stepladder and placed on a level surface.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.